LED lamps are popular with and accepted by mass consumers due to their advantages of energy conservation and environmental protection, excellent heat dissipation, stable and reliable performance, long service life and the like. LED lamps have been wildly used and gradually replace traditional common energy-saving lamps.
At present, a commercially available LED lamp, for example, a ceiling lamp and a down lamp, includes a lamp shell, an aluminum substrate having LED beads provided thereon, a power circuit module, a reflective cup, a transparent lampshade and a power cap. Since such an LED lamp is constituted of many components which are to be assembled onto the lamp shell one by one, the assembly process is troublesome and time-consuming, the assembly efficiency is quite low, and many operators are required for assembling. As a result, the production cost is greatly increased, and furthermore, since such an LED lamp is assembled manually, it is difficult to guarantee the quality of the lamp. Additionally, the lamp shell of such LED lamps is made of metal material, the cost is high. Meanwhile, high rejection rate of the reflective cup in the evaporation process not only increases the production cost, but also pollutes the environment a lot.